


Another Late Night

by Paenitentia (NeverGoBak)



Series: Pae's Eternal Kinktober [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Kinktober 2019, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rating Should Probably Be Mature?, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGoBak/pseuds/Paenitentia
Summary: Claude says just the right wrong thing. Lysithea learns something about herself.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Pae's Eternal Kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536670
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Another Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit rating is just to be safe? Idk how this works. 
> 
> Prompt: Spanking

“Another late night?” Claude closed the door behind him. Lysithea looked up from her book quizzically, then towards the window. She wasn’t expecting the moonlit sky that greeted her.

“Ah, I suppose I lost track of time.”

“Really? Just like a kid playing with toys.” Claude smirked.

“Claude! We’re in the midst of a war, you must stop treating me like a child! To think I called you mature once.”

“Hey, that just means I think you’re special, remember? Don’t throw too much of a fuss, you might earn a spanking, young lady.”

A rapid heat blossomed out from inside Lysithea’s chest, splashing blush on her cheeks as she turned away from Claude. The sound of the book slamming shut reverberated through the near-empty room, just before Lysithea put it under her arm and rose to leave. She was feeling too much, too suddenly. She didn’t understand the why quite yet, but she knew the what.

“Um, Lysithea?” Claude spoke to the girl’s back, with what seemed like a hint of worry.

“I’ll speak with you tomorrow, Claude.”

She left the room, gently closing the door behind her. As a general rule, she hated being treated as a child, but with Claude… it’s always been like some sort of game they play. She didn’t want him to think she was truly hurt by it, but she needed to get away. This wasn’t how she was supposed to react and she cursed herself for being awkward and ill-composed.

_ …you might earn a spanking, young lady. _

Claude’s words played back in her head, and again a flush of heat blanketed her. It came from her chest and her gut, and reached down to a place she didn’t want to think of at the moment. At least, not until she was back in her room. Despite being just after dusk, a full moon and its litter of stars kept the way illuminated. She made her way inside, locking the door behind her. She collapsed on the bed, just wanting some time to think. It’s not like she’d never been aroused before, she was 20 for the goddess’ sake, but why then? Why to Claude teasing her like that?

Her weary mind wandered, picturing Claude. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t find him handsome. The Claude in her head took the teasing a step further, however, carrying along a smug yet sultry tone all the while.

_ “You’ve been such a bad girl, haven’t you?” _ He’d say.

_ “D- don’t be ridiculous _,” she would stammer.

He would laugh, his cute, tinted dark, laugh. He would bend her over. She would relish the sting and humiliation. The heat from before would only get stronger, and she wouldn’t be able to hide it.

Her mind continued until she drifted off to sleep. The next day, she couldn’t look Claude in the eyes without blushing. Surely he would notice, she thought. She’d just have to come up with an appropriate lie. Like a bad girl would.

She cursed under her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to build into writing smut for the first time, cus I like doing new things. Following a late Kinktober prompt list (kinkvember?) so if I stick to it, this'll be part of a series, probably of a bunch lil ficlets like this one, of various ships/pairings.
> 
> Feel free to point out any major grammar/spelling mishaps.


End file.
